Ahsoka Tano vs Psylocke
Ahsoka Tano vs Psylocke is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon as the sixth episode of his first season. It features [[Ahsoka Tano|'Ahsoka Tano']] from Star Wars against [[Psylocke|'Psylocke']] from Marvel Comics. Description These two swordswoman are both masters of the blade and telekinetic powers. But who will emerge supreme as the ultimate psychic swordswoman? Interlude Wiz: The power of psychics. Reading minds, moving objects with your mind, and most importantly the ability to project one's mind. Boomstick: Mix that with some swordsmanship and you have yourself an amazing combination of skills! Wiz: Ahsoka Tano, the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker.... Boomstick: ...and Psylocke, the telepathic ninja of the X-Men! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill, to find who would win....a DEATH BATTLE!!! Ahsoka Tano Wiz: We all know the story of how Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader. Boomstick: But before all that shit happened, he was a young Jedi, and as with any Jedi, had to take on an apprentice. Wiz: Enter Ahsoka Tano. Boomstick: Ahsoka was born on the planet Shili, and in a young age was ophaned. Wiz: However, the Jedi Master Plo Koon found her, and sensing the potential in her, took her to the Jedi Temple. It was here that she was assigned to be the Padawan of young Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker. Boomstick: Yes, THAT Anakin, though to be fair, Clone Wars did a fairly good job at making the guy pretty likable, unlike the prequels. Wiz: Initially wanting nothing to do with an apprentice, Ahsoka's determination and ability soon became clear to Anakin, so he began her training in the ways of the Jedi. Boomstick: And unlike that boring ass bitch from the sequel trilogy, Ahsoka had a long road ahead of her to actually earn being the badass she was meant to be. Wiz: Ahsoka has the ability to tap into a universe-spanning power called, 'The Force'. This power allows Ahsoka to be able to manipulate various objects and minds. For example, she can move objects with her mind, use the trusty Jedi Mind trick, or even use the force to enhance her own physical capabilities. Boomstick: Oh sick! And let's not forget the Jedi's weapon of choice, The Lightsaber! These badass laser swords can cut almost anything! That's not even the best part though! You see she has something even better up her sleeve! But what is better than a lightsaber you might ask? How about TWO lightsabers! Wiz: Well, yes. Ahsoka initially fought with only a single saber, mostly trying to just imitate her master. But as she continued to learn and grow, she realized that style of fighting just wasn't hers. Boomstick: So she forced herself to master two lightsabers at once! I thought nothing was more epic than a fucking laser sword until I saw this chick wielding two at once. (TBC) Psylocke Wiz: People fear what they don't understand, even if it's only a minor difference in skin tone or gender. Boomstick: But for a lucky few, they developed their own superpowers. Wiz: These 'mutants' are often looked down on by humanity, and despite the best efforts of an Uncanny team, the struggles between humans and mutants has left countless bodies on both sides. Boomstick: Mostly due to humanity's fear and irrational hatred they made giant robots to hunt and kill mutants, while two factions of mutants formed. The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants led by Magneto, who seek to conquer the human race, and those seeking a more peaceful path, by defending the humans, and fight for their equality. Wiz: These are the X-Men. Boomstick: Now, hundreds of mutants have worn the X, but few are as impressive and unique as Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock, better known......as Psylocke. Wiz: Elizabeth was born the twin sister of Brian Braddock, also known as Captain Britain. But unbeknownst to the twins, they were born with the X-Gene. This gene is what gives mutants their powers. You see this gene remains inactive during a mutant's early stages of life, but when a mutant hits their teenage years, these genes become active giving them their own ability. Boomstick: So, kind of like a quirk in My Hero? Wiz: Exactly! Betsy's X-Gene was a pretty common one. She was a telepath. This meant she could move objects with her mind, and even read people's thoughts. Boomstick: Or even control minds!!! Wiz: Though Betsy was not interested in any of that stuff. At least not at first. In fact, she originally wanted nothing more than to be a fashion model. Boomstick: Alright, Psylocke's got the bod for it. I'll give her that, but why be something like that when you could be out there kicking ass! Wiz: Well, one day she was approached by a man named Charles Xavier, who wanted her to join his team of mutants called the X-Men. She joined, but one day, while on a mission, things got.....weird. Boomstick: Yeah! This Japanese assassin named Kwannon, kidnapped Betsy and switched bodies wiith her, to try and get close enough to Xaver to kill him! Wiz: However, this swapping of the minds was a bit of a blessing in disguise. You see, Betsy not only retained her powers as a telepath, but due to muscle memory of her new body, she gained the martial arts skill of a seasoned assassin. Boomstick: Though she had to stop Kwannon, she had to make a pretty big sacrifice. Wiz: Riiiight. That. You see, the machine that swapped their minds broke, and with some reluctance, Psylocke killed Kwannon, essentially trapping herself in the new body. Boomstick: But don't sweat it. Ever since she became this hot Asian woman with a sexy British accent, she has become one of the X-Men's deadliest additions, and we mean deadliest! Wiz: Yeah. You see, after killing her Kwannon in her original body, something snapped inside Psylocke's mentality. She seemed to crave seeing the blood of her fallen enemies. Boomstick: Yeah, she's...kind of psycho in battle. But surprisingly nice and polite outside of it. It's...really weird. Wiz: While no official confirmation has been made, it is possible that this new blood lust is a result of being in the body of Kwannon, a professional assassin. (TBC) Fight Ahsoka's ship is seen flying through space above Earth. After the ship zooms, by it is hit by an asteroid, which causes the ship to come crashing down to Earth. The X-Mansion is seen, and various X-Men are seen interacting. Rogue, Jubilee, Wolverine, Iceman, Storm, Psylocke, and others are all seen. Just then Psylocke felt something coming thanks to her psychic powers. Psylocke: Look out!!! Just then the ship came crashing into the building, as Psylocke shoved various students out of the way with her telekinesis. The ship opened and Ahsoka came out. Ahsoka: Ow. That was a pretty rough landing. Psylocke: You thought your attack would finish us? I'll have your life for this! Ahsoka: Huh? Ahsoka looked around and saw the mansion with a gaping hole in the ceiling. Ahsoka: OH! Sor... Before she could finish her sentence, she felt herself being psychically lifted into the air, and before she knew it thrown out of the building. Ahsoka: Wow. Didn't expect to find any force users here. But I guess the Sith have goons on all kinds of worlds. Ahsoka reached for her dual Lightsabers, and pulled them out. Ahsoka: Alright, you want a fight?! You've got one! ''FIGHT!!! Psylocke grabbed a set of katanas from the wreckage of the mansion with her miind, and pulled them to her side. Grabbing them, they began to glow with a purple aura, as she enhanced their strength and durabiliity with her psyonic abilities. She lunged at Ahsoka who jumped into the air to try and dodge, but to her surprise Psylocke managed to change course and slashed her. '''Ahsoka:' GAH! Ahsoka screamed in pan as the psychicly enhanced weapons slashed at her flesh. She used The Force to push her for back and throw a nearby chunk of rubble at her. Psylocke: So, a telepath are you. Now this could be interesting. Psylocke created a series of psionic shurkiens, and with her mind, sent them flying at Ahsoka. Ahsoka deflected the ninja stars with her lightsabers, as they exploaded behind her. '''Ahsoka: '''Alright, you might actually be worth my time. Psylocke summoned a chain and sickle. She swung the chain a few times, before throwing the bladed end at Ahsoka. Ahsoka jumped to the air to dodge, but to her shock, it changed direction and followed her up. Wrapping around her leg, Ahsoka was ensnared by Psylocke's weapon. Suddenly she found herself pulled and slammed to the ground. Ahsoka used the force to remove the chain from her leg. She saw Psylocke charging at her, when she used the force again to stop her in her tracks. Sending her into the air, Ahsoka slammed Psylocke to the ground, and piicked up a bunch of rubble from the mansion and again sent it at Psylocke, burrying her under it. Ahsoka: That's that. Just then a butterfly shaped explosion of psyionic energy sent the rubble flying. (TBC) Results Trivia *The similarities between Ahsoka Tano and Psylocke are that both of them are masters of telekinetic powers and are skilled in the art of swordsmanship. *This is Sailor Elsa's second most wanted episode of Death Battle. Who are you rooting for? Ahsoka Psylocke Who do you think wins? Ahsoka Psylocke Category:Sword Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Alien vs. Mutant themed Death Battles Category:Sailor Elsa